


A Wink and a Prayer

by 221A_brina



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221A_brina/pseuds/221A_brina
Summary: Jack took in her stunned expression. He could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen her utterly speechless. It was a rare feat to be able to catch her off guard.





	

Detective Inspector Jack Robinson and his investigative partner, The Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher departed their most recent crime scene, initial observations complete. The conversation regarding the victim continued as they headed towards their vehicles, parked on the street, one behind the other. Their forward momentum came to a halt at the Hispano-Suiza. 

"There's something I'd like to look into first before you question the business partner, Jack. Something doesn't feel quite right," she said as she opened the Hispano's door preparing to depart. "I'll let you know what I find out." 

"Well, Miss Fisher, I will leave you to it then, as I must return to the station at present. I'll inform you if the coroner's report reveals anything of note." Jack canted his head in a slight nod of acknowledgement. 

Phryne stood at her door and watched him turn and walk to his vehicle. When he reached his door, he opened it. Sensing her gaze at his back, the Inspector angled his body in her direction. As his eyes made contact and locked onto hers, he bent his elbow and crooked his forefinger towards her in a beckoning motion. 

Without a moment's hesitation, Phryne approached him, erasing all personal space between them. "Yes, Jack?" she asked, eyes raking his face. 

He leaned his head towards hers, his lips scant inches from her ear, his voice a low rasping whisper. "I told you I could make you come with one finger." His voice sent a jolt of desire straight to her nether regions. He eased his body back, facing her once more and winked. 

Phryne's face froze, her mouth agape. 

Jack took in her stunned expression. He could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen her utterly speechless. It was a rare feat to be able to catch her off guard. He felt rather chuffed at this accomplishment.

The Inspector quickly turned, entered his motorcar and drove off without a backward glance, a wicked grin lighting his usually serious face. 

"Once more unto the breach," he began as a laugh erupted from deep inside his chest. His thoughts continued, _"Then imitate the action of the tiger, Stiffen the sinews, summon up the blood."_ Then with a twist, he added, "Cry 'God for George, Australia and Saint Phryne!'" 

Settling into the driver's seat, and sending up a silent prayer, Jack briefly, if belatedly, wondered if he had well and truly committed himself to the lion's den. He was fairly confident that, with all his previous sparring experience with Miss Fisher, his gladiatorial skills were up to scratch.


End file.
